Two Girls, Two Choices
by themaskedmeeper
Summary: Harry likes 2 girls, Hermione and Ginny. and begins to lean towards Hermione, but when hermione becomes close to and exchange student named Katie, the consequences could destroy everything! I'm bad at writing summaries just read the story please!
1. In the Carriage

I was finally back at Hogwarts. The castle loomed above me as I climbed into the thestral-drawn carriage and my best friends Ron and Hermione followed suit. Ginny, Ron's younger sister climbed in also. Ron and I sat facing towards the two girls and we made normal conversation. "So how was your summer?" Hermione asked Ginny "It was fine, I can't believe that you're in your seventh year and I'm already in my sixth" Ginny smiled at Hermione and turned to me. "Harry," She said brightly, "Do you have a girlfriend yet?" She and Hermione burst into fits of giggles. I thought up a witty reply "No but maybe you guys could help me out with that." I winked. Hermione covered her mouth but Ginny just sat there looking at me. She bit her lip and looked away from me. I stared she was so pretty her hair was like a fiery sunset, her eyes were like two brown pools. Her lips. What was I thinking? This is my best friend's little sister. Hermione and Ron had both fallen asleep and Ginny was staring out the window. Her hand rested on her knee and it was within my reach. I mentally kicked myself. I can't feel this way about Ron's little sister. Only she wasn't little, she was 16 and I was only 17. She sighed and looked at me. Her eyes were full of pain and sadness. I picked up her hand and looked into her eyes. "Ginny," I said "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be here. Okay?" She nodded. I didn't think what I was doing until I felt my lips touch hers. They were so soft. When we both pulled away I felt my cheeks begin to burn. "I'm sorry Ginny, I don't know what came over me, I just." she cut me off with a smile "It's okay Harry, I quite enjoyed it." We looked at each other and laughed outright. I mean it was so ridiculous that I had kissed Ginny Weasly.  
  
The carriage went over a bump and Pig's cage fell onto Ron. It woke him up immediately and he winced. "Alright there Harry?" he asked in a high squeaky voice, which woke up Hermione. She stretched and smiled at me also. I began thinking about Hermione, how she always made me laugh and helped with hard assignments. How this was our last year together, and how she had grown larger in the chest. This time I mentally slapped myself. What was wrong with me? I had kissed Ginny Weasly and thought about Hermione's chest. Was I in love with two girls? 


	2. Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters and I'm not paid for this story!   
  
The sky is growing dark. And thick clouds are flying overhead. A steady beat of rain begins falling around us and everyone feels sorry for the first years. Hermione and Ginny squeal as we all step out of the carriages. "Ron let's play the dashing hero's-who-rescue-girls-from-thunderstorm." We grin evilly. Leaping out of the carriages we yelled a battle cry making the girls crack up. Ron picked up Ginny and I lifted Hermione and we both ran like crazy towards the castle. We all collapsed in a heap in the great hall laughing. We were soaking wet and in great humor. "What was that all about?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh. "Well" I said, "I've been so long without commotion that we had to be manly." Hermione stood up and gave Ginny and I a hand up also. She looked at me. " Harry as much as I enjoyed that," she mumbled blushing, "We are Head Boy and Head Girl we set an example for everyone else." She fixed my badge as we headed into the Dining Hall. We all took our seats and chatted during the sorting ceremony with Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. Lavender kept batting her eyelashes at me and noticed Hermione give her the evil eye. Hermione's hand was sitting between us, I casually placed my hand on top of hers hoping she wouldn't notice. I just needed to be close to her. She tensed for a moment and looked at me confused. I quickly removed my hand and she stuck up a conversation with Lavender. "Got a Girl Mate?" Dean asked "I'm not dating Hermione!" I answered a little to loudly. Hermione glanced at me then mumbled something about needed to use the girl's room. Lavender gave me a penetrating glare and started talking with Parvati. I could sense it was my fault that Hermione had left the room but she didn't need to get all worked up over the truth. I wasn't dating her I mean it's not like she loved me. I started to ask Lavender about Hermione when Ginny sidled over to me. Dean raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head. I wasn't going out with Ginny either. I wish I was, but I wasn't. Ginny slides into Hermione's empty seat and gases at me making me look away. Dean coughs into the potato he's been eating and I notice there's food on the table. Ginny stays in Hermione's seat and watches Ron, Dean and I eat everything in reach. A fat boy sitting on the other side of Ginny gets up from the bench shoving her into me. She fits perfectly into my shoulder and I wish she'd stay. Ginny notices Dean watching us with amusement and she leaves also. "Harry, You fancy Ms. Weasly?" I glare at him and motion towards Ron who is in a food coma. Dean laughs and says, "I knew it, but Hermione she really likes you." This time it's my turn to choke on food. I kick Dean hard under the table and get up to leave. Hermione and I have our own common room. I headed there thinking I could find her and talk to her but she wasn't there. I sat down on a large soft sofa and pick up a book. Classes would start the next day but I wasn't ready for bed. I would wait for Hermione and ask her why she ran from the Great Hall. The clock goes from eight to nine to ten. I wonder if she is already in her room. I knock on her door. "Go away!" Says a voice from inside. "Hermione" "No Harry you can't come in!" "Why not?" "Because. . ." She pauses "I'm changing." "Hermione you're lying through your teeth." I turn the knob. It doesn't budge. She's locked the door. "Alohamora," I whisper and point my wand at the door. The lock clicks and I walk into her room. Hermione is sitting on the bed looking devastated tears are streaming down her cheeks and she's biting her lip. She looks so sad. "What's wrong Hermione?" I feel really badly for her "Nothing!" "Tell me," "No!" "Why" "Because, because," she can't finish she starts to cry again. "Because you love Ginny Weasly." I stare at her how did she know that? "How do you know?" "G-g-ginny told me that you'd kissed her in the carriage ride. I asked her to tell you something but I guess she f-forgot" Hermione stammered this out to me and I didn't know what to say. "Do you think I'm ugly?" she asked "Of course not Hermione!" I almost laugh but am careful not to. "Don't you like me?" "I- I," I can't bring myself to say the words I Love You. I know it's true I've loved her since I first saw her when she was asking about Neville's toad in first year. I can't say it because I love Ginny also. Blast why do I always get caught in the middle? She stared at me willing me to answer. So I do.  
  
A/N: It's up to the reader who Harry falls for. So please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A snake about

A/N: This is my first story so I hope you all like it! I'll try to update as much as possible. I'm going to start changing POV so you can get to know each character! R+R Plz!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters but Katie and her background is mine!  
  
She stared at me. "So you like two girls?" I nodded. Looking up I hoped that she would understand. I mean I know there are times when she loves Ron and me. " Harry I can't believe you could be so heartless. Don't lie to me now! I was wrong about you!" I open my mouth to protest by she cuts me off again. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you again Mr. Potter!" Went I don't move immediately she pulls out her wand. I get the picture and am out of there before you can say 'quidditch'  
  
As I lay down on my bed I think Great now if I tell Ginny she'll hate me too. I wonder why Hermione doesn't believe me. Should I have kissed her? No that would have gone to fast. Maybe I can ask Ginny out and forget about Hermione! I decided the last was the best idea. I drifted off to sleep.  
  
The sun shone into my window waking me from a peaceful dream about buttercups and dandelions. My clock said it was just after 7 and classes started in another hour. I dragged myself out of bed and put on my robes. I stumbled into the common room only to find in quiet and empty that's when I remembered. Head Boy and Head Girl share a common room. Darn it why did Hermy not believe me. I have to forget about her. I have to, I have to!  
  
Hermione's POV-  
  
What is his problem? I have worshipped him for 7 bloody years. Can't he at least accept that without lying to me? It makes the feeling all the more worse. Oh well I'll sit by Lavender today instead of Harry, thank God the Head Boy and Head Girl don't have a separate table in the Great Hall.  
  
Lavender is being such a ditz. All she and Parvati want to talk about is boys. Like duh that's what I was trying to get away from! Apparently Lavender 'Loves Harry with all her heart' and wants to know if Parvati thinks she should ask him out. Ginny sits down next to me and tries to strike up a conversation. I move away till I'm sitting next to 3 fourth years. They are comparing schedules and complaining about teachers. The little girl in the middle of the group is looking nervous.  
  
"I have Arithmancy first!" She whined. "What's Professor Vector like?" I smile at the group and lean in to give some advice.  
  
"When you go to class," I told the girl. "Get there early and take a seat in the back, he tends to spit a lot" She smiled at me nodding and scribbled a note to herself on her palm.  
  
" Thank You-" she paused and looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Hermione," I said "Hermione Granger" I shook her hand. "Thank you Hermione! I'm Charlotte," she said "And these are, Nelly and Katie" Charlotte pointed to her friends and I nodded and said high.  
  
"What's Potions like?" Asked the girl introduced as Katie. I noticed she had a very American accent. She must have transferred from a different school.  
  
"Bad!" I answered, "The teacher, Snape, hates Gryffindors and loves reasons to take off points!" I pointed to the staff table "That's him there!" Katie shivered and I nodded knowingly.  
  
"And what about Divination?" Katie asked,  
  
I shrugged, "Don't know! I dropped out of the class in my fourth year because I didn't like the teacher." Katie looked confused "It was personal preference" I assured her and she grinned showing perfectly white teeth.  
  
The three girls went back to their discussion, leaving me to prop open my book "Magical and Amazing Creatures" by Amelia Boghart just as Harry walked into the Great Hall. I looked up at him for a moment and then remembering our fight I buried my face in the book turned pink. Katie noticed.  
  
"Hermione, Is that H-H-" she couldn't say it she was so flustered, "Is that Harry Potter?" I nodded glumly and Katie gave me a knowing smile, "Are you going out?" I nearly choked.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" I yelled. Half the Great Hall turned to stare including Harry. I felt my cheeks burn and I quickly shook my head. Katie was giggling and smirked slightly at me. Harry walked over to me and sat down in the empty seat beside me. I looked up hardly daring to believe that Harry sat next to me instead of Ron when I remembered that Ginny had been on my other side. He had sat between Ginny and me. Katie was still laughing and I shut my book with a snap. That made Harry turn towards me and this 14-year-old.  
  
"What's up?" He said making Katie laugh even harder as I flushed pink. Harry in response to the girl leaned across me and tickled the girl's stomach. I was amazed. Harry Potter just leaned across me. I kicked myself under the table. What was wrong with me? Harry had been my best friend for 7 years and now all I could do was long for him to love me? What was I crazy? Katie went into hysterics and I was jolted back to reality.  
  
"Stop it" she managed to gasp between shrieks of laughter. Harry noticed her accent and stopped tickling her curious.  
  
"American?" he teased. Katie nodded.  
  
"I transferred!" She said excitedly. "I used to go to Livingston Academy for Magic in Massachusetts but my dad was laid off and my Mom was moved by her job." Harry nodded approvingly and the girl just giggled again. It was obvious that she had a crush on famous Harry Potter. I smiled. So many girls loved Harry, he was handsome, kind, and had a great sense of humor. Harry was taunting the girl.  
  
"Do. We. Need. To. Speak. More. Slowly. For. You. Thick. Americans. To. Understand. Us?" He spoke each word carefully making the girl swat playfully at his arm  
  
"Noyoudon'thaveto!" She countered, her voice going a mile a minute. Harry laughed a deep gentle sound at the girl's cleverness He looked at her confused. "No you don't have to speak that slow for me" she repeated then muttered something under her breath that sounded sort of like "Bloody English!" that comment made me laugh as well. Harry smiled at her again before returning to his breakfast. Katie noticed and began to eat also. I poked Harry in the ribs ready to reprimand him.  
  
"Harry you can't come to meals late! We need to set good examples for people!" He raised an eyebrow at me giving me a look that clearly said, 'are we talking now?' I glared in response and he shrugged before engaging in conversation with Ron. I wasn't that hungry. Putting away my book I grabbed my bag before sidling towards the entrance. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't bother turning! Probably just some first year having to go to the bathroom I thought. As I walked towards the dungeons for my first class I felt a strong arm on my shoulder. Knowing it wasn't Harry but wishing that it were I turned around to see blazing blue eyes and blond- silver hair. Draco Malfoy. I groaned and glared at him daring him to say something.  
  
"Granger," he drawled, " You actually grew up this summer!" his eyes were masked and unreadable. I sneer graced his lips.  
  
"What are you playing at Malfoy?" I snapped wanting to get away from his enchanting blue eyes. I stared at the floor.  
  
He smirked at me, "I mean you're very pretty and I happen to know that you and Potter aren't working out!" He twitched his lips into a little smile. "Let's just say he's fallen hard for Weasel boy's sister." I glared at him.  
  
"You're point is?" I snarled, trying to break away from his grasp but he was just to strong.  
  
"Maybe you could find someone else," He sneered, "Someone better than Potter. Think about what I said Granger! The offer stands" He let me go and I rubbed my arm in disgust.  
  
"Never Malfoy. Don't come near me again or I will slap you so hard your perfect head will end up backwards!" I growled, Malfoy just smirked and sauntered off towards the Great Hall again. I walked on thinking about his eyes, their beauty. What am I doing I like Harry NOT Malfoy. I told myself He just wants to sleep with you, that's all! Then he'll dump you like he did to Pansy and Parvati. Feeling better I walked down the dungeon steps and into the Potions classroom just as the first bell rang. 5 more minutes until class starts. So much to think about so little time! thir 


	4. Almost out of Reach

A/N: Sorry about changing POV's but I like them!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Snape walked around the classroom. His robe was swishing about him and he kept running a hand through his hair. He was talking about a homework assignment that we had all turned in just then and was talking about how it would be graded. I lazily eyed the classroom with disgust, Potions was my least favorite class. Beside me, my best friend Ron Weasly was sucking on a sugar-quill and clearly not paying any attention.  
  
I looked at Hermione, glad she was in front of us so she couldn't glare down our necks when we didn't focus. Surprisingly, Hermione wasn't paying attention at all. She was staring lazily toward the Slytherins clearly out of her mind. I nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Hermione. Ron just shrugged and went back to eating his quill. I glanced back at Hermione and noticed that her gaze wasn't just on the Slytherins it was on Malfoy. He glanced at her raising an eyebrow and she hurriedly turned away coloring slightly. I stared as Snape stopped talking.  
  
Snape stared at Ron for a moment, who was clearly out to lunch.  
  
"Mr. Weasly, I hope that you understand that writing is necessary for this assignment?" He asked arching his brow slightly. "Need I confiscate that quill so you don't eat the thing completely?" Ron stopped sucking the quill and shook his head fervently.  
  
"No Sir!" Was his weak reply as Snape went to the front of the class.  
  
"You will be put into pairs for this potion." Snape said, "This potion consists of many smaller ones all boiled together at the end. The potion will take about a month to complete. The potion is so strong that the ministry must ok ownership of any type of this potion. Does anyone know what it is?"  
  
Hermione and Malfoy both put their hands into the air. Snape pointed towards the blond boy who stood and said.  
  
"The potion is a truth potion called the hiddenized draught." Malfoy said lazily shooting a look at Hermione. She colored and looked at her cauldron. I blinked hoping that it had been my imagination.  
  
"Good 10 points to Slytherin! Pairs are as follows." He smirked slightly and opened a roll of parchment.  
  
"Malfoy and -" Harry waited for the fateful word that would bind him to his enemy for a whole month. Snape opened his mouth Harry sighed and waited for his name, "-Granger," Harry gasped as well ad half the dungeon. It was well known that Snape loved putting Harry and Malfoy together. Hermione had colored up again but silently gathered her stuff and moved to sit by Malfoy. Snape continued  
  
"Potter and Weasly, Brown and Patil, Thomas and Finnegan, Crabbe and Goyle, Longbottom add to Potter's group."  
  
The list went on and on Snape actually being nice with his pairings letting each group get together before zooming out pieces of paper to each group. Malfoy caught the piece of paper flying towards him and began to examine it. He began setting out ingredients and talking to Hermione. She occasionally nodded or laughed but always colored when he looked at her.  
  
I felt my fists seize up and my knuckles crack threateningly until Ron stomped on my foot to get me to pay attention to the potion. I went back to work.  
  
The bell rang and we all poured our potions into large vials to save them for next class. Snape collected each vial and magiced our names onto them before storing them on a large shelf in alphabetical order as we left the room. I found Hermione making her way towards the Great hall.  
  
"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" I grabbed her arm and asked her without getting the tension out of my voice.  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione said trembling slightly and flushing pink.  
  
"Hermione you can tell me anything! I just want to help!"  
  
"There's nothing going on okay?"  
  
"Hermy, he's going to hurt you if anything happens,"  
  
"There's nothing going on between us," A tear rolled down her face and she sniffed. "Harry," She said my name softly making my breath catch. She looked at the ground. "There is nothing going on between me and Draco I -" she paused a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Draco?" I questioned.  
  
Hermione wouldn't look at me. She stared at the floor tears freely streaming down her cheeks. What in the world was going on? Did Hermione like Malfoy? She couldn't it was impossible! I determined to find out the answer.  
  
"Draco?" I repeated again this time more forcefully.  
  
"I meant- I meant Malfoy" She blushed even harder than before and I wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hermione I have to know what is going on her you're my best friend"  
  
she tensed up at the words 'best friend' and looked at me with cold brown eyes.  
  
"There is nothing going on so but out!" I held onto her arm.  
  
"Yes there is! You blush when he looks at you. He made you laugh. This is Malfoy we're talking about, right?" I looked at her pleading for me to be wrong but she glared at me her eyes blazing.  
  
"He said that I was beautiful and that he likes me! Got a problem? If so go talk to Ginny about it!" Hermione wrenched her arm from my grasp and stormed away. Turning away from the Great Hall and towards the Common Room.  
  
"Hermione," I yelled, but she was already gone.  
  
I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Malfoy was walking by me with his sluggish cronies. I cleared my throat and he turned a smirk towards me.  
  
"Yes Potter what is it" he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to leave and they did. I was alone with Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know what you've done to Hermione but I want you to leave her alone. Ok? If you come near her again I'll hex you into oblivion, you hear?" Malfoy smirked at me and casually said,  
  
"Granger does what she likes and talks to whom she pleases you're not her boyfriend so don't tell me what to do!" He stalked away towards the Great Hall leaving me there thinking. 


	5. Good Advice

A/N: hi everyone! Here's another chapter today! I'm trying a new font but I'm not sure if it'll work! Keep reviewing and you can chose whom Harry falls for!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 2  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Darn him that freaken spaz show! He made me believe that he really cared and that he actually didn't want me with Malfoy because he cared about my feelings. Yeah right he just doesn't want me fraternizing with the enemy! I saw him talk to Draco after I ran off and I wonder what he said! As I was absentmindedly treading the path to Gryffindor Common room, I ran into Katie. She was crying and looked a total mess. I stopped and tried to help her!  
  
"Katie, what's wrong?" I asked really very concerned.  
  
She sniffed and didn't answer. Katie tried to push past me but I held onto her wrist and looked into her eyes. Two large tears rolled down her cheeks and her shoulders shook.  
  
"Katie you can tell me what's wrong!" She nodded as though resigned and led me into the common room. We sat in two huge armchairs by the fire and she just cried. After a while, I magiced up a tonic and let her drink it. It made her stop crying and she was able to speak.  
  
"There's this guy," she began, her lip trembling and she sniffed tucking her hair behind her ear. I motioned for her to continue. "And he's really cute and seems nice to me. We were talking and then suddenly a group of his friends walked by and he called me," she stopped and rubbed her eyes taking a deep breath. I patted her back and motioned for her to continue again. "He called me a mudblood" she burst into tears again at the memory and I knelt in front of her, I didn't notice Harry and Ron enter the common room.  
  
"Was he in Slytherin?" I asked gently taking one of her hands in mine. It was as cold as ice. She nodded and I continued, "Guys in Slytherin are like that! They don't like showing what is in their hearts to other people. They hide behind a mask so everything bounces off and when a true feeling slips in they don't know how to deal with it properly." She smiled weakly and nodded as if she understood. "He was nice to me before that though!" She said looking at me with questions.  
  
" He may really like you I mean who wouldn't!" she smiled again, "But sometimes guys aren't ready to tell or show their friends their feelings for a girl. Sometimes we don't take it the right way! Now how bout we go and get you freshened up?"  
  
"Ok," she said as we both stood up. I followed her into the girls' dormitory and we sat on her bed. I picked up a purple brush on the nightstand and began to brush out her hair. The brown mass was a lot like mine just less bushy. I took out my wand and performed a straitening spell making it sleek and shiny falling down past her shoulders. A golden sheen shone through and her bangs fell into her eyes. I showed her how to work the straitening spell that I used every morning and she caught on quickly. Katie put her hair into a ponytail and changed out of her school robes. Today had only been a half-day.  
  
Katie had had three classes to our one, (Snape had lengthened class with Dumbledore's permission) so I helped her with homework. I showed her how to perform a spell for spelling errors on essays and she performed it perfectly. I began comparing her to myself at fourteen. That was when I had developed a small crush on Draco Malfoy.  
  
I stayed with Katie for about another hour and then said I had to go. I found Harry and Ron still in the Common Room playing wizards chess and laughing. Harry grew quiet when I walked through the room. I saw him excuse himself from Ron and walk over to me.  
  
"I heard the conversation," He said to me and I grew angry, "He had no right to eavesdrop on my conversations with a fourteen-year-old girl. I told him so.  
  
"Harry James Potter,'' I yelled, "You have no right to eavesdrop on PRIVATE conversations." My eyes blaze with anger and I knew it. He shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground.  
  
"I know," He said, "I sorry too. It's just that I walked in and you were comforting a girl. It was- it was touching" he said at last and I just stared. No way was this the Harry who I had been mad at. He was being too sentimental.  
  
"Harry?" I whispered but he didn't give me a chance to answer, "Oh and uh Hermione," he whispered back but I didn't listen I broke away and went to sit next to Ron who was staring at us oddly.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" he asked amused a slight chuckle in his voice.  
  
I shoved him off the arm of the chair on which he had been sitting and sat down myself. Ron picked himself up off the floor and growled at me. I flicked my hair at him and he shut up fast.  
  
"So are you two a couple?" He asked. We shifted around uncomfortably and Ron finally muttered something like 'forget it'.  
  
I played Harry in chess and I have to admit for a person with air between his ears he was pretty good. I beat him once and he beat me once. Ron however, creamed us both. We were laughing and having a good time when a voice inside my head told me I should go take a nap I was suddenly very tired. I said goodbye to Harry and Ron and stumbled out of the common room and back to mine. I whispered the password and the gargoyle leaned down and opened its mouth.  
  
I walked through into the common room where a fire had been going and collapsed onto a chair. I took out my potions book and a scroll of parchment and began to write my essay on the Hiddenized Draught. Snape wanted three sheets and it took me about an hour to finish. I did my spell- checking spell and rolled up my parchment for the next day. I closed my eyes for a moment to think about the day.  
  
I must have fallen asleep for next thing I knew. The dinner bell was ringing. I walked out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. Harry wasn't at dinner but Katie had saved me a seat and so had Ginny. I sat between them and we made light conversation. The enchanted ceiling was dark and speckled with stars each a bright speck among the black. The moon could be see and it shone with a light of warmth on the Great Hall.  
  
When I had finished eating I got up to leave and noticed Draco Malfoy get up also. I ignored the fact that he didn't turn towards the dungeons when we left the great hall instead reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to say goodnight but his lips met mine for a brief second before he pulled away and hurried out of sight.  
  
I shook my head unable to rid myself of the warm tingly feeling, which had spread from him before turning the corner towards the Gargoyle. I walked trough the beast mouth and straight into Harry who was starting to leave. When he saw me he smiled and sat down by the fire instead of going away. He had his homework all spread out over a table in the center of the room and looked tired. I shook my head at him mentally reminding myself to scold him sometime about not eating dinner.  
  
We talked for a while and then I got up to go to bed. As I was about to open the door, I felt a hand around my waist and a turned to see Harry. He hugged me and didn't let go. I felt myself go limp and weak as he whispered into my ear.  
  
"You give good advice to people, you should follow it yourself." Before letting me go.  
  
A/N: hahahahahah cliff hanger! I love it! Don't you! Please review and all it's not that hard you are only a centimeter and a click away! Luv ya all!  
  
-Haidvogel 


	6. She's the one

The morning dawned clear and bright. I got out of bed and ran into the common room and looked around. There were a bunch of people here. Hermione came over and ushered me back into my room.  
  
"Hermione, what is going on here?" I asked trying to see past her into the common room, but she shut the door!  
  
"Nothing I just have a study group going, we were kicked out of the library so I brought them here." She answered brightly, I groaned  
  
"What about the room of requirement? Can't you use that?" I was half asleep wearing only my red-plaid pajama pants and Hermione had a bunch of people in the common room. I groaned again. So like Hermione!  
  
"I um kinda forgot where it was!" she said in a slight whisper.  
  
I patted the space of covers nest to where I was sitting motioning for her to sit down. She looked at me for a moment and then cautiously sat down and looked me in the eye. She was dressed in muggle clothes and I couldn't help but notice that she was very thin. She was wearing a soft blue shirt that hugged her nicely and had a small white collar at her neck which matched the short white skirt she was wearing. I felt clumsy and unclean in my sleep pants and tried to cover myself with the blanket. Hermione rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"You better get dressed Harry, they may be here a while!" She walked over to my bureau and threw a pair of black slacks and a red t-shirt at me.  
  
I quickly changed into the pants under the covers while her back was turned and was about to put on my shirt when someone knocked on the door. Hermione threw me glance to see that I was decent as I got off the bed, before yelling okay. Katie opened the door and stared at me. I still hadn't put my shirt on. I wasn't embarrassed about my body. I had been the Gryffindor seeker for 7 years and had a pretty lean and muscular build, but the fact that this was the fourth year that Hermione had made friends with made me want to sink into the floor. I didn't want the girl to know that however and I casually nodded my head in greeting and threw the shirt over my shoulder.  
  
Katie blinked before turning to Hermione who was shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Some girls are having trouble with the Arithmancy calculations. I tried to help them but they just got even more confused. Hi Harry!" Katie drawled in her cute American accent.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Harry, can you come out and help? I would really appreciate it!" She grabbed my hand and yanked so that I sped into the room after her leaving my shirt in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
When Hermione and I sped into the common room I was surprised at how many people fit into the room that I used almost everyday. Kids in muggle clothing were piled into almost every corner of the room. Katie was sitting near a group of girls with a big book in her hands explaining something about binomial-stuff and quadra-somethings. The girls looked extremely confused.  
  
Hermione walked over forgetting that she was still holding my hand. I was dragged with her until Hermione stopped and I crashed into her. We landed on the ground me on top of her. She blushed and I burned up. I slid off of her and gave her a hand up. She took it not looking at me and turned her attention to the fourth years. Katie winked at me and began to giggle. I gave her a threatening look and she shut up immediately.  
  
I looked around the room trying to find someone to help. I tried to avoid the calls of a group of seventh year girls sitting in a corner. Parvati and Lavender were among them screaming things like  
  
'Harry over here!' and 'I don't understand this Harry! Can you help me?'  
  
I made my way past their corner, not looking at them and sat with my back against my favorite armchair. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about all the people. When this was over, I'd tell Hermione where the room of requirement was and have peace and quiet. A voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"There's a good turn out don't you think?" Ginny Weasly had been sitting next to me the whole time. She grinned, "I haven't seen you in a while Harry, Where have you been?" she laughed as I shrugged. I had been so busy for the last few weeks that I didn't have time to really do anything but quidditch practice and homework. I told her so.  
  
Ginny smiled. "I understand, it's been like that for me too!" she reached over and brushed some hair out of my eyes. I flinched  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing?" I asked trying to sound calm and normal while really my heart was pounding so hard it was like the percussion set at a live rock concert.  
  
Ginny shrugged and looked at the floor.  
  
"You like Hermione don't you Harry?" she asked, I didn't know what to say. I had loved Ginny since the second year when I saved her in the chamber of secrets, but now things were changing. I still liked her a lot but another girl was occupying more and more of my attention. Hermione was beautiful, smart, kind, and seemed to care a lot about me. She had a way of making me smile no matter what and never let Malfoy get to her. She was strong. I looked away from Ginny.  
  
"It's okay Harry, you can tell me the truth!" the truth? I didn't know what the truth was. I really wanted to disappear.  
  
"Ginny, I don't know what I'm feeling right now or who I really like. I'm just not sure of really who I am. Please understand!" I blurted out wishing I could swallow my words and fly away on my firebolt. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I have to go! I-I'll see you later Harry!" she closed her book with a snap and left the common room. The lunch bell rang and people began to sidle towards the door. I stretched and stood up looking for Hermione. We needed to talk. Not because of this study group thing but because I felt like my head was on backwards. I couldn't find her.  
  
I went back into my room and put on my shirt, sticking my wand into my pants pocket. I left the common room to go have lunch when I caught sight of two people standing by the wall. The first figure was struggling, pressed against the cold stone and the second held the first where it was. While I watched the second figure leaned down and kissed the first figure. I caught sight of silver-blond hair in a ray of light and pulled out my wand. As I inched closer the second figure sprinted away.  
  
I ran forward and found Hermione sitting in a heap on the floor, crying softly and biting her lip. She noticed me and began to cry even harder. I put my wand away and leaned down to help her up. She couldn't quite keep her balance and kept toppling into me. I put a steadying arm around her waist and we walked outside instead of towards the great hall.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," she sobbed, her face buried in my chest soaking my shirt and chest. I hugged her remembering the hug I had given her last night, wishing that it had ended with a kiss. Hermione just kept crying. I sat down next to the lake and Hermione did to. She kept crying and I just sat there and hugged her.  
  
Hermione pulled back still crying into her hands and I noticed that my shirt was soaked through. I pulled it over my head and lifted Hermione's face to mine. She was still crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. I picked up the red t-shirt and gently dabbed her eyes with it.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want to lose you!" I said and she sort of managed a smile. I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back and I felt heat spread from where our lips touched. She broke the kiss so she could breath,  
  
"Harry I-I love.." I never let her finish. My lips met hers again.  
  
"Well look what we have here!" Said Ron's voice and I turned to see him staring at us with a look that said, 'it's about time!'  
  
A/N: Ami-gryffindor89 this is updated for you! Wow that took awhile! Don't worry Harry is going to beat up Malfoy in the next chpt I think! Well please review! 


	7. Quidditch and an Unsuspected Figure

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: This is from no one's point of view!  
  
How long have you been standing there?" Harry asked his best friend. Ron grinned wickedly,  
  
"Long enough to see that lip lock!" Ron replied, his eyes glinting.  
  
Hermione flushed an amazing shade of magenta and Ron's eyebrows raised. This made Hermione blush ever darker and snuggle in against Harry's chest, still bare of any covering. Noticing this, he reached for his shirt and muttered a drying spell. Harry nudged Hermione forward and pulled the shirt back over his head. Hermione made her self comfortable again and surveyed Ron warily.  
  
" What do you want Ron?" Hermione said, almost angrily. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Just came to tell Harry that we have quidditch tryouts this evening and since you're captain of the school quidditch team . . ." Ron trailed off but Harry understood.  
  
He was captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and had to survey tryouts. Harry nodded and dismissed Ron with a wave of his hand. Ron got the picture and left. Hermione had closed her eyes and was breathing gently. The noon sun was casting a glimmer on the cool silver waters of the lake and wind rippled through the grass. Harry felt tired and rested his head upon Hermione's hair and closed his eyes too, drifting into a peaceful sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Evening had begun to settle in when Harry opened his eyes, the last rays of the blood red sun were sinking into the distance. Harry felt the warm, damp air press in around him and he shifted causing Hermione's eyes to jolt open.  
  
"What time is it?" She said, yawning and reaching for the sky. Harry didn't have time to answer, looking toward the quidditch pitch he saw a life long friend talking to a tall gangly teenager. Harry helped Hermione to her feet then summoned his firebolt. He smiled at the girl,  
  
"Hey Hermy, I have to go to quidditch. Want to come and watch?" He pleaded with her but she said no and walked back to the castle.  
  
"That was a nice afternoon Harry, Thanks." She called over her shoulder making the dark-haired boy grin in pleasure.  
  
Harry hopped onto his broom and soared towards the quidditch pitch dipping and curling. It felt good to be back in the air on a broomstick. He looped for fun and dipped into a perfect landing in front of Oliver Wood the old captain.  
  
"Al right there Harry?" Wood said making Harry grin some more. Harry hadn't seen Wood in two years and had missed his old friend terribly. Wood played quidditch professionally and had stopped by for the Gryffindor tryouts. Harry nodded at his friend Ron who shot him a knowing look, which Harry returned with a glare. Ron immediately looked at the ground.  
  
The Gryffindor team straggled onto the field one by one and eventually the auditioners arrived. Harry lined them up in alphabetical order, and handed each a broom. As Harry neared the end of the line, he noticed the small American girl towards the back clutching a broom in her hand. Harry looked at the inscription, Thunderwave 200. Harry gaped. This girl had guts to want to fly a Thunderwave 200. Harry had tried one out but the brooms just went to fast to control. She smiled and waved at him. Harry nodded in her direction and kept passing out extra brooms.  
  
One by one, the players lapped the pitch, then landed near wood for inspection. The two Gryffindor chasers Ginny Weasly and Colin Creevey kicked into the air and readied themselves for the tryouts. One player at a time would fly with them passing the ball back and forth while Wood and Ron tried to take it away. The first few kids were pretty bad, dropping the ball a lot. The line became shorter and shorter. One girl was particularly good until she broke a nail, when crying she left the pitch.  
  
Katie was the last person left beside two other boys. She kicked into the air and Harry soared up with her. Harry could find nothing wrong with her stance or control of the broom, she was great so far. Harry threw her the ball and Katie dipped as Wood lunged at her, She tossed the quaffle to Ginny who tossed it back as Ron made a wild grab missing by inches. Katie caught it easily and swerved around Wood's second charge handing the quaffle off to Colin. As part of routine, Ron stole the quaffle and barreled towards the goal posts,  
  
Dipping down underneath the redhead, Katie confronted the keeper causing him to drop the ball. Katie caught it and zoomed towards the other end of the pitch. I threw the ball with all her might towards the second post until a ding sounded and Wood got the rebound. Katie smiled and landed in front of Harry. His jaw dropped as Harry surveyed the American with awe. She was dressed in red and blue quidditch robes with a big white eagle across the front. She stared at the young captain with a saucy look in her eye and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, how was I?" she asked giving Harry a dazzling smile. Harry just stared at the fourth year in silence.  
  
"By the look on that face, you're in!" Said Wood nodding at Harry's dropped jaw and wide eyes.  
  
Harry snapped his mouth closed and nodded. Ginny took Katie towards the Changing Rooms to get her a uniform and Harry continued the tryouts. The last two boys made a good beater team and were almost dangerous with their clubs. The Gryffindor team made arrangements to meet on Wednesday in three days time to have a first practice.  
  
Wood had already gone up to the castle to get ready for bed since he was replacing Madam Hooch who had gotten a job commentating at professional quidditch matches. Harry and Ron were slowly making their way up to the castle when Katie caught up with Harry. Ron looked at Harry and stifled a laugh as Katie beamed at the seeker.  
  
"Uh Harry?" she said tentatively,  
  
"Just so you know Harry doesn't date fourth years!" Ron butted in making the girl turn crimson. She kicked Ron hard and turned back to Harry,  
  
"Anyways, Do you know Sam Riddle?" Harry looked pensive.  
  
"No, I don't think so but the name sounds familiar." Harry stared at Ron who shrugged before turning back to the girl. "I would like to meet him sometime though. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering!" Katie said before running into the Entrance Hall in front of the boys.  
  
"What just happened?" Ron questioned Harry, he still held his broom in his hand and his eyes were full of wonder. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know who that guy- wait a minute." a sudden thought hit Harry with the force of a rogue bludger. " Riddle, Tom Riddle, Voldemort." Ron shook his head in disbelief,  
  
"Impossible you got rid of him besides, You-know-who is like a hundred years old not fourteen."  
  
"Maybe you're right!" Said Harry not seeming convinced. Ron sighed.  
  
"Harry let go. You are acting so paranoid." Ron rolled his eyes at his best friend.  
  
Harry managed a grin and they opened the front doors. They said goodnight and Ron headed off for the Gryffindor common rooms, but Harry instead of going to bed headed towards the dungeons, he had some business with Malfoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin common room in a high backed, green velvet chair. Crabbe and Goyle were up in the owlry sending letters home and he couldn't stop remembering earlier that day. He had been wandering around the hall when he saw her leave the common room. Hermione was beautiful and so grown up, unknowingly he put a hand to his cheek. Hermione had slapped him hard across the face after their brief kiss. Oh well, all the girls he had stalked came back after the first slap. Malfoy kicked himself. He wasn't stalking her he loved her. Draco decided fresh air was the best thing right now. He got up and walked towards the archway for the Slytherin common room. Draco rounded a corner in the dungeons and ran straight into Harry Potter.  
  
The two enemies glared at each other, unsure of what to do. Harry pulled out his wand and so did Draco. The two boys sized each other up and narrowed their eyes.  
  
"What's this about Potter?" Malfoy spat in contempt. He didn't have time for a duel he needed to think about Hermione.  
  
"This is about Hermione," Harry replied coldly stepping closer to the blond boy. Malfoy got a good look at the Potter boy's cold malicious emerald eyes, and lowered his wand. Harry was really mad.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Malfoy faltered his eyes giving away his lie. Harry stepped forward again, placing his wand at Draco's chest.  
  
Harry was just about to curse the boy into oblivion, when he heard the soft patters of feet and a small gasp. Hermione rushed forward.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing you're going to get in trouble!" Hermione hissed making the tall Gryffindor look her in the eye.  
  
"Hermione, I." Harry was cut off.  
  
"Don't, please don't. The ferret is not worth your attention leave him alone before you get in trouble." A tear slid down Hermione's face then another and another. Harry let his wand fall, not wanting to anger the girl. He leaned in to Malfoy.  
  
"Next time you won't get off easy!" He whispered causing the Slytherin to flinch and look away. Harry swept from the dungeon with Hermione at his heels.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was at a funeral and didn't have access to a comp. I'm back though and waiting for reviews ** looks at watch** You're just a click away, so move your mouse, click and type! Please?  
  
~Haidvogel 


	8. Connections

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I would like 2 say that it's an honor that u like 2 review me **gets poked from behind** ok. Lol. Well any way here is chapter 8 plz read and review!!! Thanks and remember I couldn't do it without all of u!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters but Holly and Sam Riddle are mine!! ^-^  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
Harry let Hermione drag him out of the dungeons, still throwing scathing looks at Malfoy.  
  
"Next time," he muttered towards the blond boy, who was smoothing back his hair and straightening his robes. Hermione whipped around  
  
"There won't be a next time! Harry, you could have been expelled!" She looked into his eyes and Harry saw that he had made a wrong decision. He looked at the floor, but she tilted his chin so that he would look at her.  
  
"Harry I love you!" she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Harry snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close. He deepened the kiss and she sighed.  
  
They broke apart for lack of air. Hermione pressed herself into the curve between his arm and his body. He looked down at her and stroked her hair with his free hair. Smiling to himself, ' you can't have her Malfoy! No matter what!' he thought as they walked to their common room.  
  
Hermione felt happier than she had in 7 years. Harry had wanted to fight for her. She smiled and snuggled in deeper. Harry rested his cheek against the top of her head and Hermione closed her eyes. They stood for a moment before walking through the gargoyle's mouth and into the scarlet room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry had a hard time falling asleep that night. Things were spinning inside his head, thoughts blending into each other. Harry got out of his bed and went into Hermione's room, wondering if she was still awake. She lay still, her breathing heavy and normal. Moon shone off her hair and Harry planted a kiss on her cheek before leaving for the common room.  
  
Harry sat at the main table with a piece of paper in front of him. His quill was loaded with ink. He needed to figure out his thoughts. So he wrote a list. On it he put all of his thoughts hoping to be able to clear his mind afterwards.  
  
I love Hermione but I don't know where this relationship is  
going.  
  
I'm leading Ginny on and I don't know how to stop.  
  
3) Malfoy has something going on with Herms and I don't  
know what it is.  
  
Katie is a great flyer and best friends with Hermy.  
  
Sam Riddle sounds familiar but I just can't grasp the name.  
  
I can't concentrate on my schoolwork.  
  
Harry rolled up the parchment and hid it under his pillow, and finally fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The morning dawned with a bleak prospect and rapped on the window with it's raindrop knuckles. Katie rubbed her eyes and pulled back the hangings on her four-poster bed. She rushed through a shower and straightened her hair like Hermione taught her. She got dressed and headed down to the great hall. While walking down a spiral staircase she ran into a handsome Slytherin.  
  
Katie blushed and looked at the ground expecting a rude comment. Sam Riddle looked at the pretty Gryffindor. She was his ticket to Harry Potter. He plastered a heartbreaker smile on his face. Sam leaned down and looked at Katie. She looked back at him with a nervous look on her face. Sam smiled at the girl and she visibly relaxed.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going all alone?" his voice dripped with feeling and warmth.  
  
Katie shrugged "The Great Hall" she whispered.  
  
"May I accompany you?" The boy asked mischief apparent in his eyes.  
  
Katie nodded and they walked to the great hall. Katie couldn't believe her luck. She had a major crush on this boy and he was finally being nice to her. They walked in silence for most of the time, but occasionally Sam would ask her a question. When Katie told him her best friend was Head-Girl Hermione, he smiled to himself.  
  
'So mudbloods flock together, huh?' Sam thought grinning. Hermione was in love with Potter. Perfect, now just win their trust.  
  
"What is your first class?" Sam asked smiling at the girl.  
  
"Transfiguration. You?" She replied easily. Sam looked at the girl. She was beautiful, Smart, and independent  
  
Sam kicked himself you cannot fall for this girl. You need to use her to get to Harry Freaken Potter. He couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she was and how great her hair smelled, like tropical coconut.  
  
Katie sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione who was next to Harry. Sam stared. This girl had connections, major connections. Sam sat next to a group of his friends. He leaned over to talk to Malfoy. He had connections too.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione noticed that Katie was flushed and out of breath, she asked her what was wrong but Katie wouldn't say. Hermione noticed that Katie kept looking at a boy, who was flashing her bright smiles. She wondered if this was the guy Katie was talking about before. Hermione shrugged and finished her waffles before leaving the great hall with Harry.  
  
A/N: I know it's not that great for those of you who have been waiting for it, but I'm really tired right now. It'll get better. 


	9. the note

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was typing a lot today and my fingers hurt, but I'll do my best! Sincerely, themaskedmeeper.  
  
Disclaimer: Is it still necessary? It is? Darn, I don't own so you don't sue! Thnks all!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harry looked at the girl beside him; she was kind, smart, pretty, and perfect. Harry took her hand.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" he asked  
  
She shook her head  
  
"You can tell me" he whined,  
  
Again she shook her head  
  
"I'm not going to laugh!" he promised,  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Are you sure?" she questioned,  
  
Harry acted innocent. "Who me?" he laughed and nodded,  
  
"I think Katie's in love with a Slytherin." She said  
  
Harry stared. "Say what?" he gaped  
  
"She kept staring at him during breakfast and she told me about him earlier."  
  
Harry kept staring. "I don't think you should worry!"  
  
"But Harry, It's a Slytherin!"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "You can't chose who you fall for Herms"  
  
Hermione nodded this time. "I know, I just want her happy!"  
  
They separated for first period classes as the bell rang.  
  
Sam chuckled behind them, 'So Katie loves me huh?' he thought 'this will be a piece of cake!'  
  
Sam went to find her.  
  
**************************************** *************************  
  
"Katie," Sam called as he followed the girl through the corridor.  
  
She turned. "Yeah?"  
  
"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
"Sure" she said,  
  
"By the way, can you give this to Harry?" he handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"Sure," Katie put the paper into her bag.  
  
"what do you have now?" he asked  
  
"Astronomy," Katie answered.  
  
The girl wasn't drooling all over him yet. She was stronger than he had thought.  
  
Sam smoothed his dark locks. "Meet you tonight at 7?"  
  
she nodded.  
  
Sam thought she was mighty fine. He chuckled as he thought of the note he had written to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I have read a lot about you and I believe that you know my Dad! He needs your advice on an important project and was wondering if you Could meet him. A portkey can take you if you are by the prefects Bathroom tomorrow night! Sincerely, Sam Dovotmy Riddle  
  
Perfect, his dad could kill Harry yet! He laughed before disappearing into the corridors for class!  
  
A/N: I know it's kinda short but I'm tired and into And You Shall Be My Castle more than this. Tom I have school and I want to go to bed! But I also want reviews! If you like Lizzie McGuire please read my other fic as well! Thanks and plz review, flamers allowed.  
  
-MEEP 


	10. uncovered truth

Katie found Harry around lunchtime. He was standing by the lake and had a hand on his scar. His wand was held in his other hand, by his side and he looked troubled. Katie walked up to him, careful not to startle him. She reached up a hand and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy whirled around fast and noticed her. She handed him the note Sam had given her and they both sat down.  
  
Harry opened the parchment and read the short note, realization dawning in his eyes.  
  
Sam Dovotmy Riddle  
  
Harry eyed the girl sitting next to him. The wind whipped her hair around and the lake frothed.  
  
"So," Harry asked, "Is this the boy you like?"  
  
Katie blushed for a moment but then nodded quickly.  
  
"Is he a Slytherin?" Harry pressed  
  
Katie nodded again.  
  
"I don't think you should go near him Katie!" Harry whispered.  
  
Her eyes blazed, Harry was like all the others, and he thought that Sam was awful just because he was in Slytherin.  
  
"I don't need to listen to you!" she shouted, her American accent making the words harsher.  
  
"Katie, you don't understand! Sam is well"Harry didn't get to finish. Katie had run off in tears.  
  
He sat there and looked out over the lake. –Sam Riddle- he thought. Why couldn't he grasp the name? Sighing he got to his feet and headed back to the castle. He ran into Malfoy as he lugged open the big wooden doors.  
  
"What are you up to Potter?" Malfoy spat out, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"None of your business! Just if you see a boy named Sam Riddle tell him to stay away from Katie or I'll hex him into oblivion." Harry smirked and began to walk away from the blond when Malfoy spoke.  
  
"So now you have two girlfriends Potter? Potter the play-boy!" I like the sound of that!" He taunted.  
  
Harry whirled around and lifted Malfoy into the air. "I don't like to be violent but you have gone too far Malfoy! Katie isn't my girlfriend I just want her to be safe! Got it?" Harry's voice was low and dangerous.  
  
Malfoy hung in the air, his robes twisting about him as he nodded and Harry set him down again. Malfoy was about to retort to him, when he noticed the wand still held at the Gryffindor's side. Draco turned and hurried off towards the dungeons.  
  
Harry stuffed his wand back into his robes and went to find Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was sitting in the library talking to Katie. Harry groaned but went to talk to her anyways. Katie saw him coming and ran off and Hermione looked confused.  
  
"What happened this time Harry?" She dragged, sounding annoyed but interested.  
  
"Nothing much. I just told her to stay away from Sam Riddle." Harry shrugged, waiting for Hermione to speak.  
  
"Did you say Sam Riddle?" she asked, emphasizing Riddle.  
  
Harry nodded and looked confused.  
  
"Harry this is bad! Do you remember in our second year, when you found the diary?"  
  
Harry nodded again  
  
"Well who owned that diary?"  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry said still not getting the point.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "No Harry, Tom RIDDLE owned that diary!"  
  
Harry eyes widened. "You're right!"  
  
"I know," Hermione said, and laughed, "So do you have his middle name?"  
  
Harry pulled out the note that Katie had given him and read it over. He slowly nodded.  
  
"Dovotmy, why?"  
  
"well you said that Tom Riddle's name became 'I am Lord Voldemort' right?" Harry nodded and suddenly understood. "Do you have spare parchment?" Hermione handed him a piece.  
  
He stared at the name Sam Dovotmy Riddle and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I don't see anything except the word 'my'" he laughed and Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Pull out the word 'Voldemort' and see what we have left!"  
  
Harry carefully scrawled  
  
~Sam Dovotmy Riddle~  
  
Voldemort  
  
~Sam ------y –idd-- ~  
  
Hemione looked at the paper and smiled.  
  
"What else do you see?" she whispered.  
  
Harry looked again and nodded then wrote  
  
~Sam y idd~  
  
~my dad is~  
  
Hermione smiled "We got it!" she whispered. "Sam is Voldemort's son!"  
  
Harry looked again at the paper then carefully wrote,  
  
~Sam Dovotmy Riddle~ ~My Dad is Voldemort~  
  
He looked at Hermione and shook his head in amazement! "You are a piece of work Hermione!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next evening Harry was restless, It was Saturday and he was supposed to meet Sam by the prefects bathroom at midnight. Hermione made him a calming potion but it was no use. Harry couldn't stop the anger bubbling up inside of him.  
  
He had been reading up on hexes and counter hexes all day and was still feeling unprepared. 'Remember' he told himself, ' we are not touching any port keys, Tom will have to come to us!' he nodded then looked at the clock.  
  
Walking down to the prefects bathroom wasn't hard. He had taken the path a million times but now it seemed like everything got in his way. He passed five teachers, Mrs. Norris, Filch, Peeves, and the Bloody Baron. Shuddering, Harry walked right into the statue outside the door. He stood there, under the invisibility cloak and waited.  
  
Suddenly something caught his eye. It was a wand, lying near the door. Harry reached out and picked it up telling himself he would give it to Filch in the morning when, he felt a jolt from his stomach and he was flying through the air with a wand port key. 


End file.
